Occupants of fishing boats, and others interested in surviving in cold water, have worn immersion suits to protect them if they accidentally fall in the water. The immersion suits are water-tight and serve the purpose of preventing water from reaching the clothing or body of the wearer, but they are heavy and cumbersome Heavy and cumbersome slickers are also worn by occupants of fishing boats.
Persons interested in surviving in water have also used flotation materials having a plurality of air pockets to provide buoyancy. One such flotation material is made by Uniroyal and sold under the trademark ENSOLITE. A flotation garment lined with ENSOLITE is effective in keeping a person afloat, but the ENSOLITE material has been found to be not suitable for the flotation element of this invention because it is not suitable for lamination.